Titania's Curse
by Stacey-Marie
Summary: “Konnichi wa, I am Duo. I serve the Queen Titania” “Heero Yuy, I’m a knight of Oz.


Title: 

Title: Titania's Curse

Author: Stacey-Marie

Part: 1/ ?

Pairings: 1x2, 3+D, 6+9, 5xM

Warnings: yaoi, Shakespeare references, angst, OOC Heero

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, mechas, or anything else from the series. They belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. Don't sue because you have a better change of finding a live cabbit in my room than something of value.

****

Titania's Curse

He had been walking forever it seemed; he didn't know where he was going or why. He had been set out in the middle of nowhere by…he didn't know who and… for what reason? He knew he was out there for a reason, but what? It was important somehow, he had done something: good or bad he didn't know. One thing he knew was that it had started to rain yesterday; well he thought it had been yesterday, he really couldn't tell much of time anymore. And what he was sure of was that he was shivering, he was soaked and bloody, and that he still had no idea where he was going off to. That in itself was strange he and been walking since he got here on a practically clear cut course, almost like he'd been this way before and understood where he was going. But of course that couldn't be possible. The first day he was out there, he could remember being attacked by a small scruffy teenager, before said person beat him unconscious and ran off angered that he had no money or things of value. He had nothing to protect himself from anything really, no weapons and barely any cloths to cover his pale body. Hell, he didn't even have shoes to cover his feet, which he was sure by now were bloody and blistered from him walking so far. He hadn't stopped at all really, this should have struck him as odd, but it didn't for some reason. 

It had become foggy this morning, that much he knew in reference to any type of time, and it was sunset now. He could feel that even without looking up because it had suddenly turned colder and he had begun to shiver once more and hug his body for heat. He couldn't see much ahead of him either, but if he tried hard enough he could just see a faint outline of… something.

______________________________________

The knocking on the fortress door was shaky and a bit faint. Quatre idly wondered who in their right minds would be out there right now in the middle of this storm, but then again from the weak sound of the knocks coming from the door it was someone who needed help. The small fortress, as it was ineptly named, was positioned out in the middle of nowhere on the edges of the Dorlain Duchy. This fort itself was manned totally by a small outfit of five, along with Wufei's wife who was as skilled a healer as Quatre himself. In addition to this there was the small-required chapel off to the side of a small battlement which housed the same sort of nameless and obligatory monk as every other mandatory chapel in the country. Of course his remaining nameless was mostly due to the fact that no one ever visited the chapel except for Dorothy, who liked to taunt him about believing in any sort of god save war or death. But after being here for so many years with so many soldiers the monk had long ago stopped listening to them all and in reality was losing his hearing enough that Dorothy had no effect on him. Striding quickly to the door the little blond knight was surprised to say the least at what he found there. It was a boy no older than he was, seventeen or so… maybe eighteen at most, he had long flowing hair, deathly pale skin and was barely clad in what he was wearing. The poor thing was shivering all over and his skin was tinted to a slightly bluish hue, he had time to note, before the boy collapsed. 

"Trowa quick go get Meiran and tell her to get my things!" As the tall man sprinted off in search of the second healer, Heero was instantly at Quatre's side hefting the boy out of the rain and into the closest room, Heero's, in the barracks. Between the two of them the knight and his commander, quickly had the boy stripped of what little sopping clothing he was wearing and covered in some warm dry blankets. Leaving Heero to watch him the blond left to go gather some hot water and cloths to help with bringing down the fever the boy most likely had. For lack of anything else to do Heero pulled up a chair to the boy's bedside and just sat there to watch him. He didn't mind watching him really as the selection in the library was getting sparse and out here there wasn't much else to do. Heero was the second in command on the base and theirs was the youngest outfit in the entire Kingdom of Oz. It was headed by the brilliant general Dorothy, who was a relative of King Trieze himself. Along with himself, there was the martial arts and blade master Wufei, his wife Meiran who had become a sort of secondary healer after Quatre, and then there was the blonde's blood-brother Trowa who was renowned as an excellent marksman and a strategic genius. And it was also good for anyone going anywhere to note that him and the General were lovers, unofficially. Of course all of them were excellent in a variety of fields and the five warriors could hold their own against much larger numbers of full-grown men. To be specific Dorothy was the only woman in the whole of the army, though at her age she was a far greater commander that most of the seasoned generals in the nation. Which was why they were out here, Dorothy may have been a relative of the King but that didn't stop the resentment of the other officers. They had convinced him that guarding this front would be essential to any attacks that could be made by the Romefeller Confederation to the north. And who but such a brilliant person as she would be able to accomplish such a task? Trieze was no fool and saw it for what it was, five old conniving men protecting themselves from someone smarter. Still to keep a country you had to keep order in you had to please the army, so with sincere apologies they had ended up here. Then Quatre returned and he fixed the boy up the best he could, the fever had been brought down significantly. On the other edge of that sword the boy was on the brink of getting phenomena and this was a big drafty castle, alone in that bed he would never get the kind of heat he needed to get better.

"Heero, I know this is your room so I'm going to ask you a favor. We need to bring down his fever some more and he needs to be warmed up. Could you sleep with him tonight, just in the same bed I mean," he stammered out blushing a little. "It would get him warm very fast, he might even wake up. Then we could know what he's doing here and what happened. He looks like he's been beaten to a pulp and who knows how long ago that was." Truthfully he was nervous about asking anyone to sleep so close to the boy and in so little garments. From what he had seen before the boy collapsed, he was a real knockout and, not to put Heero's integrity under question, Heero hadn't been with anyone in months. But of them all he did trust Heero the most, if Dorothy had been back she would have probably jumped him before he woke up at all. Then again Heero wasn't known for looking kind to a new face waking up, still he was the most dedicated to any task given to him so he would defiantly take the best care of this wayfarer that he could.

"Hai." Came the reply from the ever-vocal Japanese knight. It really didn't bother him in the least, in fact he found the boy rather beautiful. He couldn't wait for him to wake up so he could see his eyes. For some odd reason Heero always found himself interested in people's eye color, he had no reason for this odd penchant but had decided long ago it really didn't matter where it came from. It was getting late now and after he ate the small meal Meiran had brought up for him and Quatre, he disrobed and crawled into the bed. The boy's skin was freezing and Heero almost regretted promising Quatre that he would help warm up this kid. Keeping as much body contact as possible without turning himself into a Popsicle Heero quickly turned and blew out the light. A few minutes later, he was scared out of his skin worse than any battle charge. The boy it seemed was a born snuggler and after the introduction of a new body it hadn't taken long for him to cuddle up his cold self close to his newly claimed teddybear. Looking down Heero noticed the blissful look that seemed to have taken over the boy's features as he twisted around in small jerks looking for the most comfortable spot on Heero's chest and shoulder. For once he allowed himself a little smile, the boy certainly was handsome, and he had such cute little quirks. 

As he was lost in this little observation, the fey youth lying on his chest stirred a bit more and opened his large violet eyes. Heero was taken aback for a second, the orbs were just so beautiful and expressive, it was amazing. Allowing himself a slight yawn the boy looked up at his savoir of sorts.

"Konnichi wa, I am Duo. I serve the Queen Titania" spoke the angelic looking boy automatically, his voice was a sweet alto. Heero could see in a minute that the boy couldn't be lying about his origin, who else but a faery could be so lovely and perfect and possessing of such eyes as his. At the moment Duo seemed to be the very epitome of the word faery. 

"Heero Yuy, I'm a knight of Oz. You are now in the Duchy of Dorlain. You had a fever and are bruised terribly. Our healer said I should stay in the same bed as you to warm you up. We don't know what happened to you, but you look like you've been attacked, and just how long have you been out in that rain?" If he had known Heero, Duo would have been amazed at the sheer amount of words he had just spoken. However he didn't, and was just filled with joy at the wonderful thing this knight had done for him without any type of payment or even him asking for help in the first place. After so many days of walking and harshness in the world that he could remember here was someone who was totally selfless in his actions towards him. Eyes shining brightly with unshed tears he merely hugged Heero fiercely murmuring soft 'thank-you's' into his neck. 

"Thank you so much" he said pulling up his head at last to look into Heero's eyes 'God's they were beautiful.' He thought. Never, even in faeryland, had he seen such a rich and pure color, their owner wasn't too bad either. How this creature could have been anything, but one of Titania's or Oberon's baffled him. The striking angles of his face combined perfectly with his sharp nose and deep brown hair. No faery he had ever seen could rival the beauty of this knight Heero. "I have no money to pay you for saving me. I can't even tell you where I am or how I got here. I own nothing of value or otherwise. I'm sorry for that, I really should do something for you."

"It's alright, we helped you because you needed it not because we expected payment from you." Unconsciously Heero noted that he had been stroking the faery's back to calm him down, and abruptly stopped. Duo made a small noise of disappointment at the loss, he was cold and that had felt good.. "may I ask a personal question of you?"

"Of course, though I may not be able to answer it. I'm sorry but I have a lot of patches to fill in right now, I can't seem to remember much since before I started walking"

"Oh, I see." Heero stammered as even more questions were added to his list at this new statement. "I was just curious to know how you are here if you are a faery. And where are your wings, I was always told that faeries had wings." Pulling back from the warm embrace he had been tightly imposing on Heero's chest, Duo sat back a bit on the small bed. Concentrating a bit, Duo's back slowly began to sprout large black feathery wings. They were a deep black color that gave off a blue or violet iridescence when he moved. Heero was breathless, first had been the over all imposing beauty of this boy Duo and now he had wings of a rare and gorgeous shade. Seeing the completely stunned look on Heero's face, Duo allowed himself a small smirk and a laugh as his wings faded from view; further confusing his bedmate. The look he saw this time was enough to send him over the edge into a full-fledged fit of hysterical giggling. 

"Nani?" the flabbergasted knight questioned the beauty currently looking like an idiot from where he was gasping for breath on the bed.

"you…*gasp*.. should see ….the look ….*gasp* …on …your face!" he choked out between his laughs.

"oh really?" Heero said sarcastically, while spearing Duo with an annoyed look. "Well then we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" he said evilly as an idea came to him, then he pounced. Duo suddenly found himself being assaulted by the dreaded Tickle Torture™. Heero should have taken the time to note how strange this was for him, but the faery's actions seemed to have melted all the inhibitions that he had gained over the years till he was in the mindset of a four year old. Not one to take anything lying down, Duo suddenly started to counterattack. When they were both out of breath they sat back and just looked at each other and gasping for air. "Gomen nasi…" Heero found himself saying "I don't usually do that, to anyone, much less one I don't know very well. I shouldn't have done that…" he trailed off guiltily.

"Well, we had fun didn't we?" Heero nodded "so then it's fine, besides I'm told I have that affect on people. You know with the insanity starting and all." Duo finished while gesturing around wildly and smiling broadly. At that, they began to talk for hours about little nonsensical things and learning titbits of information that they might get to put to further use later, until yawning, Duo pushed Heero back down on the bed and took up his former position, snuggling up as close as he could to the charming knight. Looking down at where Duo's head was pillowed on his chest, Heero bit his lip in debate. 'I should have gotten Quatre the moment he woke up, but now…should I call everyone as per orders or should I just lay here with him' He sorely wanted to choose the latter, but he really saw himself with no choice, an order was an order no doubt by now Dorothy was back and had been told of Duo's presence. And of course protocol dictated that anyone on the base had to be a soldier or a relative, so Duo would have to leave as soon as he could. Just then the same pair of stunning violet eyes broke him out of his reverie for the second time that night.

"What's wrong?" Duo questioned, his voice filling with hurt. He could see something wasn't right with Heero, regardless of how long he'd known the boy. From the way he was looking at him too, the only problem could be him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt in some way emotionally tied to Heero. He wanted to say it was just a crush, but he'd had those before and they never felt just like this. This was better it was a heightened feeling of happiness that he could stay with this knight and that he was wanted, but at that look in Heero's eye as he was deep in thought, this perfect dream began to crack. Being a faery, he had never known pain till he had startedon his trek, and this, this went beyond all physical pain he might have had. Deciding in a second, Heero responded "Nothing, nothing at all." All the while snuggling down to rest his body against Duo's and smoothing out the boy's hair in a calming gesture. The knight sighed contentedly and gave Duo a heartfelt smile. Immediately Duo's whole demeanor changed from the sadness that had seemed to swallow up his small frame, to an overwhelming joy at the small motion. 'I'm wanted' he thought 'and by the most beautiful creature in existence, sweet Titania thank you.' He once again rearranged himself to a more comfortable position against Heero's chest. They had been lying there for a moment when, on the very brink of sleep, Heero felt a warm liquid start to seep across his chest. Duo was starting to tremble slightly as well in his arms. Alarmed he sat up and pulled up Duo to face him as well and, sure enough, hot salty tears were falling from his eyes.

"Oh god Duo, what's wrong? Are you all right, did I hurt you? What-" Kissing him lightly on the cheek in the time honored tradition of faeries Duo silenced his friend. "No nothing's wrong, I- I was just so happy. You see, for the first time in my life I really feel wanted. Thank you, thank you so much" he finished while leaning on Heero's shoulder and sobbing. Stroking his back and crooning soft little insensible things into his ear, Heero made another big decision that night. When the violet-eyed youth had calmed down, he pulled back enough so that Duo could look into his eyes.

"Yes, you're wanted. So very much you're wanted, I- I want you to stay with me, here or any other place you want. I- I don't know how to say this right, if I get it wrong please forgive me, but you won't be allowed to stay here because of Trieze's rules unless you're a soldier or are related to someone here. I guess I'm saying that I want you to marry me, please, I'm not trying to take advantage of you and I-I care about you and I don't want you to leave me, I promise I'll never ask anything of you ever, but …please." Duo sat utterly dumbfounded for a second, he felt Heero's hands still on his shoulders, it was all a little unreal. Heero- he wanted him to marry him, to stay with him forever? Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned forward, till they were a mere breath apart. "Yes" he whispered moving to press his lips against Heero's in a slow chaste kiss. "Yes" he breathed again pulling away and slowly laying his head on Heero's shoulder. Almost immediately he felt those arms encircle him in a warm, loving and safe embrace. "Heero, can you promise me one thing though? Please just.. just always want me, never think of me as something you hate, to be cast out or ignored. Always care for me in some small way, please?" his voice was barely above a whisper. The hands on his back were moving in slow strokes up and down, the affect was reassuring. He had the distinct feeling that they were trying to convey what Heero could not. They didn't really know each other that well or know how this would all turn out, but 'I'll try' said the arms, 'I'll try', and it was enough. Duo leaned forward again, gently and wordlessly pushing them back onto the pillows. Looking up into his eyes, Duo saw Heero struggling to put words to the motions of his mind. He nodded and smiled gently at him, before Duo once again slipped down to rest on his shoulder, arms around Heero's waist. The smile was enough to show him that his actions had spoken to Duo better than his words could have, he understood and Duo was happy. The long haired boy began to snore softly from his pillow on Heero's shoulder, pushing a stray lock of hair from the faery's face, Heero settled down himself leaning his own head to rest against Duo's.

_________________________

It was morning before anyone thought to check up on the boy who had collapsed on their doorstep, however it was Wufei who was beaten out of bed by his wife to actually find out what was up. He had returned late in the night with Dorothy from a supply trip, he was dirt tired and if his wife hadn't been so persistent he would have been inclined to stand by his statement of 'let Yuy handle it…' But being that she was, he was now out of bed grumpy and his feet were cold. Of course he considered it a perfectly rational payback to meet out a half-hour justice rant to Yuy and the "damn collapser" for this trouble they were causing him and his precious sleep. When he got to his commander's room he joined Quatre clad in only his nightshirt, in gaping at what they saw from the open doorway. The room was empty. Quatre's eye's widened at the state of the bed, no one could toss at night enough to make that kind of disarray unless they were doing one thing. 'Damn Yuy!' he had trusted him! 'It might not have been all his fault though' a small part of his mind tried to pipe up in Yuy's defense, his anger however quickly squashed that notion.

"Wufei quick we have to find them" he said springing to action, "get your sword and wake up the others too, search the whole damn building for them!"

"You don't think Yuy…."

"That's precisely what I think, now move!"

_____________________________

To say the monk was surprised at the wedding he was now performing would have definitely classified as a big understatement. Just the fact that anyone was in the chapel at all, save Dorothy, and that they weren't mocking him was a big enough surprise. Except here was Heero Yuy; who avoided this room like the plague, actually he probably avoided the plague less than this room. Anyway here he was and not only was he asking for a marriage ceremony, to another man no less, but he was asking respectfully. The couple certainly was a handsome one, a bit scandalous though. He heard that the boy just collapsed at their door last night and now he was getting married to the second in command. It was a bit fishy, but maybe they knew each other from somewhere else and they did seem happy enough. In fact their joy seemed to be radiating from the smaller boy, however it proved to be rather infectious as the normally stoic soldier's eyes were lit up with mirth and caring for the one he was now pledging his life to. 


End file.
